What Beverley Could Have Said
by Dis-Moi
Summary: This is a little look into how much Beverley knew about the relationship between Caroline and Kate. Sometimes the best assistant helps her boss in ways the boss may not even realize. As usual, the characters are gratefully borrowed from SW, Red Productions and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I've often admired Sally Wainwright's economic use of the supporting characters she's created but every once in a while I wish she would give some of them a bit more screen time. Beverley, Caroline's long-suffering, loyal assistant, is one such character. This story is something that might have happened off camera that could explain, in part, why Kate returned to the wedding reception in the last episode of the second season. Enjoy and Carpe Diem, Dis-Moi/Nola

* * *

Beverley was leisurely making her way through the local farmer's market early one Saturday morning in December. She liked to get there right when it opened so she could avoid the crowds and have a chance to pick out the best looking produce without getting elbowed by other shoppers. Walking up to her favorite vegetable stand, she was surprised to see Kate already there, looking at the broccoli.

"Kate, good to see you. I didn't know you shopped here," she said as Kate gave her a wide smile.

"Good morning Beverley. You're quite the early bird," she replied as she handed a head of the dark green veg to the attendant to be bagged. Kate had been a regular but usually got there mid morning. The last time she was there she ran into Caroline so she decided to go early, before Caroline would normally get out of bed on the weekend, in order to avoid yet another uncomfortable encounter.

"I could say the same about you. I miss seeing you. I always enjoyed our chats when you stopped in to see Caroline," Beverley confessed. In truth, most of the teachers treated her like she was invisible, but not Kate. She always took the time to make her feel like she mattered in the scheme of things at Sulgrave.

"That's kind of you to say. I've missed our chats too," said Kate as she handed some mushrooms and asparagus to the sales girl.

"Want to grab some breakfast at the little café in the back corner and have a proper catch-up?" Beverley offered.

"What a great idea. How about in fifteen minutes or so? I'm almost done with my shopping and I'd like to drop things off at the car first." Truth be told, Kate was more than a little lonely these days and welcomed some social interaction. She had been laying low after her scare sent her to the hospital. She knew it was an over-reaction but her fear of losing this baby was always foremost in her mind.

"Perfect, see you in fifteen," Beverley agreed as she bent down to look at the peppers while Kate handed her payment to the girl on the other side of the stand and prepared to move on.

* * *

Beverley was waiting at a table with her first cup of coffee in front of her when Kate breezed in. She was surprised Kate still had her shopping with her. Since it took her longer than she expected to make her way through the stalls, she didn't want to keep Beverley waiting by going to her car.

As soon as she sat down, a chirpy waitress appeared at their table, pot of bold coffee in hand which she gestured at Kate. "Yes, please," Kate responded as she held up her cup. "I love the coffee here. It's always so fresh and strong."

"I remember having trouble with coffee when I was pregnant. Mind you, strong tea also seemed to give me heart burn back then," Beverley reminisced.

"So far so good," said Kate as she reached for the creamer. The smell of bacon hit her as she entered the little eating area. Suddenly, all she could think about was a plate of bacon and eggs.

"So, how are you? Being pregnant seems to suit you," Beverley began as she considered the short breakfast menu.

"I'm feeling fine. The baby seems to be doing well despite the scare the other day. They are keeping a close eye on me because of my age and history of miscarriages so I'm trying to leave some of the worrying to the professionals."

"That's got to be a comfort. I imagine it's hard to do this on your own. You're well past the first trimester now right?" Beverley stirred some sugar into her cup.

"Amazingly. My second trimester is soon winding down. It seems to be going very quickly," Kate said. "Speaking of quick, how fast did word spread at school about the baby?"

"Once Michael knew, pretty fast, I'm sorry to say. He's such a gossip and can't be trusted," Beverly reminded her.

"Yeah. I learned that lesson the hard way awhile back," Kate confessed.

"You know it's a two second school, right?" Beverley meant it as a joke and instantly regretted her words as she realized she should have changed the subject; she knew the amount of gossip about her and Caroline could hurt her.

At that moment, the waitress reappeared to take their order.

"I know I shouldn't because of the salt but I'd like a side of extra bacon with that, please," Kate concluded; she couldn't resist its enticing aroma.

"Food cravings. I remember them well," Beverley shared, hoping to have changed the subject.

Kate looked up from stirring her cup of coffee as the waitress took her leave. "So you were saying it's a two-second school? I don't think I know that expression."

Beverley let out a gentle sigh. "It means it takes two seconds for a rumor to get from one end of it to the other."

"Oh." Kate looked back down at her coffee.

"It wasn't that bad, Kate. Everyone likes you and is chuffed to know you're getting your wish to be a mum." Beverley reached for her water glass and picked up a straw from the table, removing its paper sleeve before putting the straw in the glass and taking a long sip. Dreading another question about Sulgrave's rumor mill, she started playing with straw paper; it was one of her nervous habits. First she flattened it out and then began folding it neatly in half again and again until she couldn't fold it any further.

"Well, how long did it take for the rumor about Caroline and me to get around? I assume that one only took about a second even though we tried to be discrete."

"Which one? The one that you were a couple or the one that you broke up?" Beverley couldn't look at Kate as she talked. She was afraid the answer would hurt her.

"Both, I guess." Kate slumped back in her seat at the realization that she and Caroline hadn't been as discrete as they had hoped.

Beverley, continuing to play with the straw paper, explained that it took a long time for the staff to twig onto the relationship but a very short time for them to know when it was over, primarily because they all noticed Caroline stopped smiling and Kate kept to herself more and didn't smile much either. She consoled her by telling her how supportive everyone was of her and how no one seemed to blink more than twice after the initial shock that Caroline was that "interesting". Her word choice made Kate laugh and seemed to put her at ease.

"I know you were supportive of us from the beginning," Kate said. "I never thanked you for that. It meant a lot to both Caroline and me."

"It always warmed my heart to see you two together. Did you know I'm a twin?"

Kate thought the last tidbit to be a strange non sequitur. "I didn't."

"My twin, Anne, is gay and I know from her how tough it was to be open with her straight friends for the longest time," she explained. "She was even scared to come out to me."

"You never said before," Kate responded as she put her fork down and looked at Beverley in a new light. She gave her an appreciative smile as if to say she was thankful she shared something so personal. It was then that she realized their exchanges tended to be about things in general and nothing so specific. Beverley always seemed to respect personal boundaries.

"I don't really think about her as anything other than just being my sister, which is why I don't feel the need to talk about her in those terms. But I have to tell you, I love her partner like a sister. They've been together almost as long as Gerry and me."

"That explains why you were so accepting of us from the beginning," Kate said with a smile. "Was it hard for her back then? I would imagine she had to stay in the closet out of fear."

Because the little cafe was so empty, the waitress returned quickly with their breakfasts and they began to tuck in. As she was waiting for Kate, Beverley wondered if she should try to put a plug in for Caroline. Although she decided she should stay as neutral as possible, she saw this as an opening for her to test the waters and couldn't resist.

"It took them a long time before they were comfortable living openly. But I'm so glad for them that they found each other and have such a good relationship. They've often said that going through the tough times has made their relationship stronger. 'Forged in fire makes for the strongest relationships' my sis always says." Beverley took a bite of her rye toast and wondered if Kate got her deeper meaning.

When Kate didn't respond, Beverley decided to try a more direct approach. "I know it's none of my business, but I've always thought you and Caroline are a lot like my sister and her partner. Forged in fire and coming out stronger. Is there really no hope for you and Caroline to get back together?"

"Beverley." It was the only word Kate could seem to find.

"I don't mean to put you on the spot. It's just that I want to see you both happy and I think you're both miserable apart," Beverley explained. "I've worked for Caroline for what seems like a lifetime. I know she can be self-absorbed and buttoned-up emotionally, but I never saw Caroline as happy as she was when she was with you. It was like she finally found the missing pieces to her jigsaw puzzle and resulting the picture was lovely. Perhaps it just took her a little longer than it should have for the whole image to come into focus."

Suddenly, tears started forming in Kate's eyes. She reached down into her purse to look for a tissue. Kate was embarrassed the conversation had moved her to tears. She cried easier these days than she use to and it always seemed to happen at the most inopportune moments.

As she looked back across at Beverley, she said, "Sorry. The hormones do this to me at all the wrong times, it seems."

They sat in silence as the waitress topped off their cups of coffee and checked to see if she could bring them anything else.

"I'm afraid it's too late. In some ways too much has been said and too much time has passed," Kate declared when the waitress was out of earshot.

"It's never too late when true love is on the line. I'm sure she would forgive you anything. The question is can you do the same for her?"

"What are you saying?"

"I know she still loves you. And I know she loves the baby too. I think she proved both those points by blowing off her meetings and going to be with you at the hospital the other day. That's not the action of someone who doesn't still care." Beverley made sure to maintain eye contact with Kate as she spoke.

The waitress interrupted them by bringing their bill. When she turned her attention to the table beside theirs, Kate broke the silence. "Does she really show interest in the baby?"

Beverley gave her a tender smile. "Yes. She's been telling me for months how worried she's been about both you and the baby. If you're holding back out of fear that she won't love your cherub as much as you, you needn't."

Kate was stunned to hear that Caroline was so open with Beverley after she had been so nervous about letting anyone see or know their relationship status. It was part of what drove Kate mad about their relationship. She was so happy with Caroline but so sad she couldn't tell anyone at school about their relationship.

"Is this why you invited me to breakfast?" Kate asked feeling equal parts defensive and confused.

"No. But as I sat here waiting for you, I just thought if you and Caroline could get past whatever happened, you'd both be better off for it. Tell me to mind my own business but I wouldn't be a very good friend to you if I didn't tell you what I think," she said cautiously. She knew she could get away with that tact with Kate but would never venture to do so with Caroline.

"Hmmm. Are you this frank with Caroline?" Kate teased.

Beverley smirked, "What do you think?"

Kate played with the few coins the waitress brought as her change as she mulled over the surprising news and gathered her thoughts.

When she finally did speak, she said, "I never would have guessed. I thought she was relieved to not have to go through raising a baby again."

"I asked her the other day if she ever wanted more children. Her immediate response was she hadn't until recently." This was possibly the most powerful bit of insight Beverley had to share and it wasn't lost on Kate.

"You know, if it were just me and Caroline, it would be one thing but then there's her mum to consider. She's a pretty tough old bird," Kate proffered to remind Beverley the situation really was more complicated than she understood.

"Given all I've heard about Celia's resistance to your relationship, I hear what you're saying. Maybe she's softening. No mum wants to see her child as unhappy as I'm sure she's seen Caroline these past few months," Beverley reasoned. "Just promise me you'll think it all over and do something about it before it really is too late. I can see she still loves you and dare I say it, I can see you still love her."

"Well, it's a lot to think about," Kate said as she stood to hug Beverley goodbye. "Thanks for caring. I'll see you Monday."

* * *

Kate struggled to carry her groceries into the house from her car in one trip. She had bought some extra items to make some vegetable soup and meals to put in the freezer for those nights when she knew she'd be too tired to want to cook when she got home from school. After setting the bags on the counter by the fridge, she turned to put her car keys in the dish by the phone on the opposite counter. She noticed the answering machine blinking at her and pressed the play button.

"Hi Kate. It's Celia. I'm wondering if you would be willing to serve as pianist for our wedding and stay for the reception afterward. The ceremony will be on Christmas Eve and I'm hoping you'll be available. Please call me back at your convenience."


	2. Chapter 2

Kate pulled into the hotel's parking lot just as the florist was carrying in the last of the flowers for the wedding from her van. She felt instantly relieved by the thought that there would be others moving about in the ballroom; she was hoping for a buffer in case Caroline was there.

She took a deep breath as she moved from her car and stepped into the reception area. She was trying her darnedest not to think about the one and only other time she had been there; so happy walking in with Caroline, full of promise for the weekend that lay ahead of them. She walked past the reception desk and headed for the hall where the wedding would be held, thankful she hadn't spent any time in that part of the hotel on her last visit.

She scanned the ballroom as soon as she entered and felt her butterflies further settle when Caroline was nowhere to be seen. She quickly set up her sheet music and began to practice, pleased to find that the action on the keyboard was fast and light and the tuning was more than acceptable.

She had spent the last few weeks getting to know both the processional and recessional pieces from memory but kept the music with her as a safeguard in case her nerves got the better of her. Fear of flop sweat was a new concept for her and one that was magnified by the thought of Celia and Caroline watching her. Only the night before she had discussed her concerns with Beverley.

* * *

"I'm heading out for the weekend and thought I'd see how you're feeling about tomorrow," the bedraggled secretary began. She was grateful Beverley stopped by her classroom on her way home. She was already a bundle of nerves and Beverley was often a calming balm.

"That was kind of you," responded Kate who could only manage a weak smile in appreciation. Beverley stood silent, awaiting more of a response. Realizing there was no hiding from Beverley's watchful eyes, Kate finally replied, "Nervous as all get out, if I'm honest."

"You look like a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs, if you don't mind my saying so." Kate's expression turned inscrutable and, suddenly, Beverley feared Kate was about to burst into tears. "You can't be nervous about the playing so it has to be about something more. Is it the reception? If so, I'm sure it will be alright."

Kate simply nodded her head in response, struggling to keep her emotions in check.

"What's the worst thing that can happen? Her whole family will be there so you know she'll be on her best behaviour," Beverley offered by way of comfort.

"I assume you mean Caroline and not Celia," Kate said in an effort to make a joke that fell flat with the always-serious secretary. Something about her tone made Beverley understand Kate was nervous about being around both Caroline and Celia.

"Kate, Celia must be comfortable with you or she wouldn't have invited you to the reception too," Beverley reasoned as she placed her purse on the desk in front of her, ready to settle in for a longer chat than she intended when she stopped in. "Seriously, what concerns you the most?"

"Well, one day Celia would be friendly enough and the next she would make snide comments behind my back. But I can't see her causing a scene at her own party. I'm afraid I'm going to see the Caroline I fell in love with and feel my resolve crumble," Kate admitted, relieved to finally say the words out loud.

Kate moved from behind her desk and perched on the edge of a desk closer to where Beverley was standing. "Ah. I thought it might be something like that," Beverley said in relief. "Would that be so bad?"

"Of course, I'll bet she'd never acknowledge me as anything more than a friend in front of her extended family and Celia's friends. I can't go back to feeling like I'm just her hidden bit on the side," Kate confessed.

Having spent the last few months watching Caroline pine for Kate, Beverley knew Caroline would jump at a second chance. Any doubt she might have had evaporated the second she saw the fearful expression on Caroline's face when she told her about the bleed a few weeks before; she just worried about Caroline getting hurt again. She took a seat in an effort to buy time to measure her words before responding.

"I can see the wheels turning, Beverley," Kate said quietly. "Just say what you're thinking. It's okay, I can take it."

"I feel like I'm betraying her confidence," she responded hesitantly, but knew she had to say more than perhaps she should to push Kate in Caroline's direction.

"Now you have my full attention," Kate said as she rose and closed her classroom door to give them more privacy.

"Ok, here goes," Beverley started with a quieter voice, despite the privacy. "About two weeks ago, she was over for a dinner one night while my husband Gerry was away. It was after your bleed and I was trying to cheer her up. We got tight on some wine and naturally the subject turned to you. She was a couple of glasses in."

Kate tried to be patient and let Beverley spill the beans at her own pace but the anticipation was killing her.

"We were talking about true love and I was sharing with her how I met my husband and knew at first sight we'd always be together. I told her the minute I saw Gerry I knew I was going to marry him. I didn't even know his name but somehow I just knew. I asked her if she ever had ever fallen in love at first sight and she admitted that she did with you but she had to push those feelings aside because she was still married to that twat."

"What are you saying?" Kate inquired, not wanting to assume anything.

"Once she was shut of him and you started dating, she said she thought you two were soul mates and would be together forever. She admitted that she didn't ever feel that way deep down inside about anyone before, not even John."

"She really said forever?"

"Yes, as well as calling you her truest love. Mind you she was a couple of glasses in but said she'd never forgive herself for blowing your relationship. I got the impression there's nothing she wouldn't do for a second chance."

"Do you think she can really forgive me for being so cold and callous the last few months?" Something about the way Kate asked the question made Beverley think the wedding reception might be just the thing to get them back together.

They talked a little longer until Beverley noticed the time on the wall clock and announced she'd be late to meet her husband if she didn't leave right then. In parting, she said, "Weddings are about love, Kate. If you want to try again, then go with it. The wedding could be the perfect occasion to start over for you both. I really think you'll find she's different than the Caroline you walked out on all those months ago. I just wish you both could work it out as I know she's miserable without you and dare I say you seem miserable too. Call me tomorrow anytime if you need to talk. Night."

* * *

Trying to shake off the exchange with Beverley and concentrate on the job at hand, Kate began playing the processional for about the third time. Just as she was finishing, Gillian entered the ballroom. Although they had never met, she realized it was Gillian as soon as she over-heard her refer to the groom as her father to one of the worker bees.

Seeing Kate stand to stretch her back, Gillian took it as her cue to introduce herself. "It's Kate, right," she began. "I'm Gillian."

Kate would have tried to shake her hand but Gillian's arms were full of the wedding programs she was going to place on the chairs. "Can I help you with those?"

"That would be great," she responded with a thankful smile as she handed her a stack of programs. Gillian started to lay one on each of the seats in the first row. "Thanks for agreeing to play today, I know it means a lot to me dad."

Kate moved to do the same on the seats on the other side of the aisle. Not knowing what else to say, Kate remarked, "It's my pleasure. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise. I can just imagine what you've heard about me," Gillian remorselessly said with a laugh as she moved to the second row.

"Likewise as well," Kate said flatly as she looked at the chairs rather than meeting Gillian's crinkly blue eyes; she knew she needed to keep her emotions in check if she were going to make it through the day. She certainly didn't want to lose it so early or in front of Gillian. In and effort to move the conversation on, she said, "I have to tell you that I've always enjoyed Alan. He reminds me a bit of mine, very gentle, _very_ accepting, _very_ patient."

"Yeah. He's one of the good ones; he thinks a lot of you, too." They made fast work of distributing the programs and Kate met her at the end of the aisle to hand her the extra programs, keeping one for herself, which she promptly carried to the piano. She returned to her seat on the bench as the bright Yorkshire sunlight was streaming in the nearby window. It served to light up Kate, making her flawless skin glow even more. Gillian followed Kate with her eyes; she couldn't help but see how truly beautiful she was which only served to underscore Caroline's sadness for her even more.

Kate was preparing to give the recessional song one more run through when Gillian mustered up her courage and walked over to stand beside the piano bench. Looking down at her with kind eyes, she said, "I know we've just met and it's not my place, but can I just put in a plug for you and Caroline to reconcile? I've never seen someone as smitten or as heart-broken as she has been."

"Gillian," was all Kate managed to say before Alan entered the ballroom.

"Kate! So glad you're here and looking so well. Glad you can stay for the do as I've missed you," Alan said as he gave her a hug. Feeling pressed for time, he turned to his daughter. "Gillian, come give us a hand with our buttoners."


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Kate started her car's engine, she dialed Beverley's number, even before putting the stick shift in gear. When she didn't answer, Kate left an urgent message asking her to call as soon as possible. She needed Beverley to talk her down from what was becoming a full-blown panic attack. Without her friend's instant counsel, the usually calm teacher was unable to stop images of all she had taken in at the wedding from flooding back to her as she navigated her car onto the main road.

Kate wasn't sure how she remembered to breathe, let alone play the entrance music as Caroline, walking arm in arm with Celia, floated down the aisle toward her. Although she struggled to not look at her directly during the ceremony, Kate could feel Caroline's eyes on her. It wasn't until the recessional song was over and everyone was headed into the reception that Kate started to relax just a little; she figured Caroline would have hostess duties to attend to, at least until everyone settled into their seats, and that would make it easy to avoid her.

She had already checked her table assignment and knew they were not seated together. Realizing Caroline's seat at the head table gave her a vantage point from which she could look out over all the other tables, Kate intentionally selected a seat that didn't directly face the head table so she didn't have to worry about making eye contact with Caroline every time she looked up from her place setting.

Ted, seated beside her, turned out to be good company during the meal. He seemed to be as kind and gentle of a soul as his brother. In between his cheesy jokes, they talked of Australia and New Zealand throughout the meal. With each story he shared, she felt her interest in vacationing there someday blossoming and could even imagine tripping there with Caroline and their child, but as she felt her daughter stir she returned to reality with a crashing thud and realized she would not be in a position to take such a trip anytime soon, let alone with Caroline.

When the speeches began after the meal ended, she turned her seat to face the head table. Kate tried to focus on William, who was sitting beside his mum, and at Alan, who looked happier than she ever remembered seeing him before, but her eyes were drawn to Caroline and openly studied her every move when she recognized Caroline was intentionally trying to not look in her direction as she spoke.

While listening to her speech, Kate was struck by how utterly ridiculous Caroline's outfit looked; it was equal parts matronly and unflattering. She knew Caroline had a better taste in clothes and assumed Celia had picked the dress; she sadly chalked it up as yet another example of how Caroline let her mum dictate how she should live her life at every turn.

She wondered what it was going to take for Caroline to stand up to the old bat once and for all as Caroline's calling Alan her "new Dad" registered with her. It reminded Kate of how happy they were walking into the same hotel together all those months ago. It was an image that haunted her when she arrived earlier but she pushed it aside to get on with her musical duties. The lightness and anticipation of that weekend, in that moment before it all went to Hell, was all she thought about as the best man's speech dragged on. She watched Caroline, who was intently looking at Harry, and wondered if she, too, was haunted by the same memory.

The best part of the reception was the surprise song and dance routine by Alan and boys; but right afterward, everyone started pairing off to dance, and Kate felt herself alone again. As she watched couples move to the floor, Kate so longed for Caroline to ask her to dance that she physically ached. Cowardly, she couldn't find the courage to do so herself.

Kate, feeling exhausted and sorry for herself, eventually walked across the room to say good night to Caroline. She tried to be light and airy but was afraid she was coming off ditsy. She so wanted Caroline to say something soft and gentle that would give her an opening to start a dialog, but instead she was met by Caroline's flippant, sharp tongue. Although Caroline quickly pulled her attitude back a bit, Kate was thrown off-kilter. She was too tired and emotional to know how to respond so she stiffly and wordlessly just took her leave.

When she was about ten miles from her house, Beverley finally returned her call. "Sorry I missed you. Are you okay? How did it go?" She was so eager for news that she barely let Kate respond.

"The wedding was fine and the reception was lovely."

"Then why the panicked phone message?"

Kate took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. "It was dreadful. We managed to avoid each other until it came time for me to leave." Kate shared the short but terse exchange with Beverley.

Without waiting to be asked for her opinion, she jumped in with both feet. "Kate, she's hurting. I told you she's not over you but she's too proud to ask again. I know you still love her so it's up to you to make the next move. What are you waiting for, an engraved invitation?"

"I really blew it, didn't I?" Kate turned onto her street; she was equal parts exhausted and sad.

"Yeah. You did." Given the late hour, Beverley was too tired to measure her words more carefully.

"You don't pull any punches, do you?" Beverley's unexpected bluntness instantly brought new tears to Kate's eyes.

"What do you want me to say? You two infuriate the Hell out of me. You're both so in love with each other but you can't get out of your own way and just get on with it."

Kate was more than a little taken aback by Beverley's boldness, but it was exactly what she needed to shake her into action. "Shit." It was the only thing Kate could manage to say in response.

"You don't have to start with a heavy conversation. You could have just started by asking her to dance. Seriously Kate, what's the worst thing that could have happened if you'd done so?" Beverley's tone was a little softer now and she heard Kate's breathing calming down in response.

Kate deftly swung her car into a space in front of her house and turned the engine off. The parking brake squeaked as she pulled it on while Beverley remained silent, waiting for an answer even though her question was meant to be rhetorical. With her level of exasperation obvious in her tone of voice, Beverley added, "I was so hoping you would as I think you would have seen a glimpse of the Caroline I've seen lately. I tell you, she's really changed."

"I wish you'd talk to Caroline like this," Kate finally sputtered a little defensively, knowing full well that Beverley always walked on eggshells around Caroline.

Kate, anxious to get inside to the loo, ended the call with a promise to think long and hard about reaching out to Caroline over the holiday. As she unlocked her front door, she cursed out loud at herself for just walking away from Caroline like that as the emptiness of house came crashing down around her. With Beverley's frank words still ringing in her ears, she realized she didn't want to be alone with her thoughts when she knew there was a chance she could make herself and Caroline happy by turning around and heading back to the hotel.

A few minutes later, back in the driver's seat, she turned on the car radio and unexpectedly heard a Prince song. She took it as a sign that she was doing the right thing in returning to the reception, to Caroline, to her Caroline, and pressed down a little more firmly on the gas pedal. She noted that some heavy clouds were starting to fill the sky and wondered if they would be in for a white Christmas after all. Undaunted, it didn't matter to her as long as she made it back to the hotel before the flakes started to fall she knew she and the baby would be safe.

As she drove, Kate remembered the first time she danced with Caroline. That was also a snowy night. It was at a student dance at Sulgrave and when her favorite Prince song, _Let's Go Crazy_ , came on, she dragged all the other chaperone onto the dance floor, including Caroline. The upbeat song gave Kate an excuse to make some innocent physical contact with her gorgeous boss; it was a moment she never wanted to end. As they made their way off the dance floor to head to the drinks table, Kate teased, "Don't you just love Prince?" Without missing a beat, Caroline responded with the Richard Gere line from Pretty Woman, "More than life itself." It was perhaps the first time she saw Caroline light-heartedly share a laugh since she confided to her about John's affair.

As she re-entered the wedding reception, she was oblivious to everyone she passed on the dance floor as she bee-lined toward Caroline. She was relieved to see her sitting alone as she approached her. With eyes fixed on the bereft-looking blonde, she held her breath in anticipation of the smile she hoped Caroline would flash at her when she saw her. With her gaze intent on Caroline, she strolled past Gillian dancing with Robbie, all the while willing her to look up, but Caroline's eyes remained down cast. Knowing she was responsible, at least in part, for the sadness she saw on Caroline's face, her nerves seemed to multiply with each step.

Without smiling, not even when Caroline looked up at her with her blue eyes boasting fully dilated pupils at the sight of her, Kate removed her sweater and tried to calm her nerves while searching for the right words. Hearing Beverley's statement that she should have asked her to dance, she did just that, holding her hand out to Caroline as though she were throwing her a lifeline. In reality, she was giving herself one as well as she needed the physical contact as much as she needed to see the smile return to Caroline's face.

When Caroline, still not smiling, hesitantly asked her 'is this like forever' question as a test as she stood up, Kate caught her subtext. If she were going risk her heart again, and in doing so be public about their relationship, she needed to know Kate wasn't planning to run out on her afterward. Rising to the challenge, all Kate could think to do was quote her favorite Prince line. She was hopeful it would remind Caroline of their first dance together. Much later that night, after the Sulgrave social, they unexpectedly shared their first kiss. It was one of Kate's favorite memories of those days and she hoped it was for Caroline, too.

Seeing Caroline's responsive smile as she took her hand was all the reassurance Kate needed as she lead her onto the dance floor. Breathing in the scent of each other as they embraced for the first time in months, neither woman gave a thought to any one around them. The only thing that mattered was that they were finally back where they both knew they belonged, in each other's arms. As their kisses finally slowed down, just before they left the dance floor, Kate made a mental note to thank Beverley for all her blunt words of encouragement and advice.


End file.
